Talk:AK-47
Gold AK Do gold AK-47's respawn at all? I have one in a weapon crate already, but I'm wondering if they respawn at all if they're not in a crate. Codename "Birdman" (Forward Base) (GHQ) 01:16, March 6, 2012 (UTC) AK Information Look, the wikipedia page on the AK-47; explains that actually there is less then 70 million AK-47s. The time it takes to make them would endevere that process as impossible by now. Also, China had made a number of Type-56s and has been using them for almost two generations. China is also much larger and that means that their is likely more Type-56s then AK-47s. Also, AKMs are only a decade newer (From the 1960s) and can be made ten times faster. They weigh two pounds less and any arms factory not in garage or cave can make them. Warhead77777 (talk) 05:38, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: AK Information @Warhead77777 Hey, you obviously know your stuff about Kalashnikov rifles, so as far as I'm concerned you can change what you want on the page. 01:35, July 26, 2015 (UTC) StG-44 question Since it basically contained original research in it's core statement - so I had it removed. As of comparing the StG-44 and the AK, well - you may look on both rifles field stripped here https://www.quora.com/Is-AK-47-a-copy-of-the-German-Sturmgewehr-44 and see their design is rather obviously different from one another. Terran Ghost (talk) 11:11, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: StG-44 question AK-47 was inspired by the STG-44, so there no reason to remove it. You can see the design, and thats what counts, the russian troopers was quite impressed by it, and wanted to copy it, but also added parts from the US M1 Garand. I read about it when I was visiting German Panzer Museum in Munster not far from Hamburg. "May Pagans light, shine upon you all" (talk) 11:25, November 9, 2017 (UTC)Wikiawrider. Re: StG-44 question The AK47 is neither a copy of StG44, nor its direct derivative - internal mechanics of the weapons in question are obviously different from one another. Period. As about "inspirations". Yes, Soviet Union's programm to develop its own intermediate-caliber rifle cartridge and assault rifle was inspired by the StG44 (and its use in combat, obviously) but that's what's actually said in the wikipedia article you are referring to. Nothing less, but nothing more. It is also worth to be noted that several different prototypes of assault rifle were developed in 1945-1947 by Soviet armourers and they all were evaluated in a series of comparative tests to determine the best rifle of those presented for evaluation. What's more important here is that Wikipedia operates as a "secondary" source of information - that being said, information here must be based on a reliable and published original sources. No original research or speculation must be added. Therefore - I am removing the section in question unless reliable published source for the claim is cited. Terran Ghost (talk) 14:05, November 9, 2017 (UTC) ''Far Cry 5'' Images I have the other images prepped, but I have to upload them still. Give me a day or so. -Reverend V92 (talk) 15:34, June 16, 2018 (UTC)